pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Metapod
is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is the evolved form of Caterpie. Biology Physiology Metapod is an insect-like Pokémon with an appearance similar to that of a green-colored chrysalis or cocoon. Although it is covered in its hard shell, Metapod's eyes are still clearly visible and usually appear dazed, drowsy, or angry for reasons unknown. Natural abilities Metapod have the ability Shed Skin which allows for a 1/3 chance that a harmful status effect will be dropped every turn. A Metapod's exterior is regularly hardened to protect its soft and tender innards while undergoing metamorphosis to eventually become a Butterfree. To conserve energy for this event, the Metapod barely moves. Evolution Metapod evolves from Caterpie starting at level 7, and evolves into Butterfree starting at level 10. Game info Locations Spin-off game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset By leveling up Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By TM/TR Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII-I= By breeding By tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites Appearances Anime Metapod first debuted in the anime episode Ash Catches a Pokémon when Ash Ketchum's Caterpie quickly evolved into a Metapod near the episode's end. In the episode Challenge of the Samurai, Ash battled a Samurai-like trainer using his Metapod against the Samurai's Pinsir and Metapod. Gym Leader Bugsy used his own Metapod against Ash in the episode Gettin' the Bugs Out. This Metapod proved to be more capable than others in previous episodes as it was actually able to knock out Ash's Chikorita. * Samurai's Metapod * Bugsy's Metapod Manga Pokémon Adventures Metapod make its first appearance in PA002 as one of the Pokémon in Professor Oak's Lab. Yellow had a Caterpie which evolved into a Metapod and then a Butterfree during her battle with Lance. There are also two Metapods which belong to Bugsy. Trivia * Despite being immobile, Metapod can still learn Tackle and Bug Bite. * Metapod, along with Kakuna, Silcoon, and Cascoon are all known as the Cocoon Pokémon. * It is possible to catch a Metapod that cannot attack by capturing one that only knows Harden. This also applies to Kakuna, Silcoon, and Cascoon. * Metapod has a similar cry to Tentacruel. Origins It appears to be based upon an amalgamation of butterfly chrysalises, resembling the general shape of a Black Swallowtail chrysalis (or possibly a Large White) with a large nose-like protrusion and side protrusions resembling a Polydamas Swallowtail or Pipevine Swallowtail chrysalis. Names in other languages * English: Metapod came from meta'''morphosis and '''pod. * Japanese: トランセル (Toranseru in Romaji), probably means "trancer" due to evolving from Caterpie to Metapod, or "trance cell" because every cell in its body tranced. Gallery 011Metapod_OS_anime.png 011Metapod_OS_anime_2.png 011Metapod_AG_anime.png 011Metapod_Dream.png 011Metapod_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 011Metapod_Pokemon_Stadium.png 011Metapod_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 011Metapod Pokémon HOME.png Metapod-GO.png Metapod GO Shiny.png de:Safcon fr:Chrysacier Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon